Your Out
by xsarahx101
Summary: Gabriella,16,is kicked out of East High because she is Pregnant, She leaves Alberqueqe without telling Troy,the father, about the baby. She then is allowed back for senior year. Will she meet the wildcats again? What will she say? Troyella ON HIATUS!
1. Kicked out

**Your out!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing...what a pity **

**This is a tester to see if i should continue. x **

**

* * *

**

"Wait!" Gabriella cried "You can't do this!"

"Hunny" Gabriella's mom said "They can...it's best for everyone"

"Look I know this is all my fault, I get that i should of been more careful, but there must be some rule against it, You can't do this" Gabriella cried again, tears pouring down her face.

"Miss Montez, it's for the best, East High's reputation could get damaged, along with yours." Principal Matsui said

They were in His office. It had all started when she found out she was pregnant, Gabriella (16) had finally plucked up the courage to tell her mother, Maria. To begin with she had been angry, furious even. But slowly after the shock she had come to round to it and decided Gabriella's school had to be notified. Which was why, Gabriella was sitting with her mother, in Prinicpal Matsui's office discussing wether she had a future at East High or not.

"Look please, i love East High, i have friends here!" Gabriella pleaded, this was true, she had loads of friends here, her main ones being Taylor McKessie, Fellow "geek" and bestfriend, Sharpay Evans, fellow drama student, Kelsi Neilson, music writer. Chad Danforth, basketball boy and practically her big brother along with Zeke Baylor and Ryan Evans. They all protected her and made her who she was, giving her more confidence then she ever thought imaginable. "My Boyfriend is here!" She continued

"No Mija, i think that's what got you in this trouble in the first place" Maria said

"But Mami, I wanted to!" Gabriella argued. Troy Bolton, her boyfriend since the beginng of East High, the one she would jump through hoops for, she loved him and he loved her. They were East Highs golden couple. Now because she had slept with him one night, she had lost everything. She didn't blame him, she never would. Gabriella didn't regret that night and knew she never would.

Mr Matsui coughed "Gabriella I'm sorry, in a couple of years maybe...come back and we will see what we can do" He said, he looked upset to let Gabriella go, she was a model if not perfect student until now, high grades, polite and kind. Everything East High needed, but now she was pregnant and East High didn't need that.

"I swear this is discrimination!!" Gabriella practically yelled, getting up out of her chair. "You have no right telling me, to leave just because im pregnant!"

"This is my school Miss Montez...I can. Im sorry" He replied calmly

"No your not" Gabriella said quietly as she left the room, her mother following her. "Mija!!" She yelled.

Gabriella stopped and turned to her mother. "Im sorry" Her mom said, Gabriella walked back to her mom and hugged her.

"Mommy, what do you have to be sorry for, i was stupid" Gabriella said

"Yes you were, but and listen to what i have to say...don't you think it would be best for us to move from Alberqueqe altogether.?"

Gabriella thought about this, Troy had plans for his life, he didn't need a baby too. "Yes" Gabriella said a surge travelling through her "Today...Mom we need to leave today"

"Ok Mija...I'll make some calls, the kids are in lessons. Go empty your locker" Maria said walking away from her. Gabriella sighed and walked on. She had 5 minutes before the end of lesson and the beginning of lunch. She sped up faster and within 3 minutes made it to her locker.

Gabriella fiddled with the dial, putting in the correct code then opening it, flinging the locker door open, she spotted the picture she had stuck on the door, a picture of her and Troy, on their first ever date. Gabriella sighed and ripped the photo down stuffing it into her pocket.

Suddenly, the bell above her rung clearly throughout the halls of East High. "Damn!" Gabriella exclaimed as she grabbed some stuff out of her locker and stuffed it into her school bag.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella heard Kelsi's voice and sighed, still flinging things into her school bag. "Gabriella? What's going on" Kelsi said coming into Gabriella's view.

"Nothing" Gabriella said

"Why are you emptying your locker" Kelsi asked

"Kelsi" Gabriella looked at her "Don't make me lie to you" She shut her locker.

"Gabriella? your leaving aren't you?" Kelsi asked timidly.

Gabriella tried to walk around Kelsi, but was stopped by her. "Yes...I have to" Gabriella said

"Why?" Kelsi said, tears prickling her eyes.

"I just have to" Gabriella said

"What about everyone...what about Troy!?" Kelsi said

"Look," Gabriella began as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from her bag and wrote something down, then proceeding to fold the paper in half "Give that to him, and tell everyone im truly sorry" Gabriella said as she walked off down the halls of East High away from her life and her friends.

* * *

Kelsi stood there, completely shocked, tears running down her small face. She headed towards the cafeteria where she knew the gang would be, upon opening the doors of the cafeteria she was blown away as usual by the noise. As she approached the gangs table, she began to shake and cry even more, Gabriella had been one of her best friends, had built her confidence, had made her feel and helped her to be someone, now she was gone.

"Kelsi?" Chad said, the first one to notice her. "What's the matter?"

The whole gang turned and rested their eyes upon her. "Kelsi!?!" Taylor and Sharpay said as they ran forward to comfort their friend. "Whats the matter?"

"Gabriella" Kelsi whispered

"Gabriella? What about Gabriella?" Taylor asked worriedly

Kelsi sobbed.

"Kelsi...whats the matter with Gabi?!?" Troy said, looking and sounding concerned.

"She...She left" Kelsi choked out.

"What do you mean? she isn't even in school today" Taylor said

"She is...i just saw her..." Kelsi sobbed

"What? I don't get it?" Troy said

"She has left East High" Kelsi finally blurted out.

Troy and the rest of the gang stood/sat in silence. "She couldn't of" Troy said his eyes glistening "I only talked to her this morning"

"Why?" Troy asked

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me but Troy" Kelsi said ignoring Taylor and Sharpay's sobs while handing Troy a piece of Paper "This is for you, she asked me to give it to you"

Troy nodded and took it

_Troy, _

_I Love you so much...follow your dreams_

_Gabi _

A tear slid down his cheek at this, he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked, who was also holding back tears.

"I'm going to go stop her" Troy said as he ran out of the cafteria.

* * *

**"You are now leaving Alberqueqe" **The sign read.

Gabriella wiped away a tear as she looked out of the window. "What about our stuff mom?" Gabriella asked

"I'll get it moved" Maria said "Gabriella, im here for you ok?"

"I know Mom...I'm just going to miss them" Gabriella sighed.

"I know..." Maria said as she drove on.

* * *

Troy stood motionless, the gang around him, looking up at Gabriella's now empty house. It had been a week since she had left, after Troy's failed attempts to find her, he had pretty much had a break down. Gabriella was the only thing he had ever truly loved, now she had broken his heart.

"Shes gone" Sharpay said as she put a re-assuring had on Troy's shoulder.

* * *

**Want me to carry on ? Tell me Review!**

**x-sarah-x **


	2. And i'm back

**Your out!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing...what a pity **

**This is a tester to see if i should continue. x **

**

* * *

**

-nearly 2 years later-

"Yes Mr.Matsui" The 17 yeard old Gabriella said into the phone

"Gabriella, why don't you come down to East High, senior year is starting officially in 2 days but we are having the usual settle in day where all the students will be here, we can meet and talk about it all then?"

"Yeah, sure that sounds great...i miss East High so much..." Gabriella said truthfully

"Um, why don't you bring your son too"

"Really? that would be ok?"

"Yes! I would like to meet him"

"Great, so tomorrow?"

"If you can get here then yeah...it will be nice to see you again Gabriella"

"You too Mr Matsui" Gabriella hung up and looked down at the floor.

"Hey, You fancy going to mommys' old school tomorrow?" She asked, her son 1 nearly 2 year old son who clapped and smiled, which Gabriella took as a yes.

"So Gabriella what did he say?" Maria Montez said stepping into the room

"He said we need to get to Alburqueqe as soon as possible..." Gabriella smiled

"Oh GABRIELLA!!" Her mom exclaimed

"It's just for a meeting mom...you will come right?" Gabriella said

"Of course, but what about Tyler" Maria motioned as Gabriella bent down and picked her beautiful son up, he was just like his dad, bright blue eyes, same familar jaw line and striking smile.

"Mr Matsui told me to bring him too." Gabriella smiled

"Are you ok about all of this Gabriella? You will see your friends again and there maybe some awkward questions"

"It's ok mom, i deserve them, i just up and left" Gabriella said rocking her son back and forth on her hip.

"And Troy?"

"He will have moved on mom, there is no reason to tell him about Tyler" Gabriella said as she left the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a bag ready for Tyler for tomorrow" Gabriella replied.

* * *

-The next day-

"Tyler be a good boy for mommy" Gabriella said as they got out of their car.

"Gabriella do you want me to take him" Maria said as she noticed the crowded East High building.

"No mom, i'll take him in" Gabriella said "But for now if anyone asks...he is your child" Gabriella smiled, but feeling slightly guilty. Tyler was her world, it was just admitting to everyone at East High was going to be hard.

Gabriella picked Tyler up from his car seat as he rested his head on Gabriella's shoulder.

Gabriella sighed and walked with her mom to the entrance of East High. It felt wierd to be back, the East High banners glowing brightly, the wildcat symbol plastered everywhere.

Gabriella her mom and Tyler walked down the hall, receiving confused and strange glares from everyone. She had expected this though, although she wondered wether any of them remembered her, she had changed quit a bit in just under 2 years. Sure, her hair and her body was the same, maybe a bit more curvier but her personality had changed dramatically. Having a child definetly makes you grow up.

* * *

The gang entered East High 2 minutes later. The halls were buzzing the noise over throwing them.

Taylor and Sharpay held their boyfriends hands, Chad and Zeke while kelsi held her boyfriends Jason and Ryan and Troy walked alone.

"Ergh, i can't believe we are back" Chad gurmbled

"Yeah but we are seniors!" Taylor said happily.

"Yeah!" Sharpay said "And we rule the school"

Everyone laughed and walked to homeroom.

* * *

Gabriella knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in" A voice said

Gabriella breathed deeply and turned the door handle entering the principals office, her mother following behind her.

"Gabriella!!" He said getting up

"Mr Matsui" She said shaking his outstretched hand,

"And who is this?" Mr Matsui said motioning towards Tyler

"This...is my son Tyler Montez" Gabriella smiled

"Hello Tyler" He said "Please all of you take a seat"

They all sat.

"So...You want to come back for senior year?" He asked

"Yes...I have been home-tutored since i left here..i just don't feel it does me justice" Gabriella said

"I undertsand...well to be truthful i see just one problem" He said

"And that is?"

"Tyler, will he have somewhere to go while you are at school?"

"Yes with me" Maria Montez said "I'll look after him"

"Ok then, just sign here" He said holding out a entrance paper. Gabriella smiled and signed.

"Welcome Back to East High Miss Montez" He smiled "You will need to go to your homeroom, your teacher is Miss Darbus...I asume your remember her?"

"How could i forget?" Gabriella smiled and stood up "Thankyou very much Mr Matsui"

"Don't worry" He said

Gabriella, her mom and Tyler left. "Ok, you go to homeroom, I'll see you after school and try to sort some living arrangements out" Maria Montez said taking Tyler.

"Thankyou mom" Gabriella smiled and kissed her sons head "Love you baby, be good"

He smiled and Gabriella walked off.

* * *

Gabriella walked the halls of east high to her homeroom, the bell had already gone and everyone would be in there. She knocked and opened the door, sighing. She stopped when she saw the whole class looking up at her. Straight away her breath caught in her throat because none other then Troy Bolton and the rest of the gang were sitting there.

"Gabriella?" Taylor said quietly

"Oh my god" Kelsi said

"OH MY GOD!!" Sharay screamed as she got up and practically leaped on Gabriella.

"Woah" Gabriella said as Taylor and Kelsi joined her along with Chad, Zeke and Ryan all hugging her in turn.

"Where have you been?"

"Why did you go?"

"When did you get back?"

"What happened?"

Questions were thrown at her, left right and centre she didn't know how to answer them.

"Miss McKessie, Miss Evans,Miss Neilson, Mr Danforth, Mr Baylor, Mr Evans" Miss Darbus shrilled "Please take your seats!"

The gang recoiled away from Gabriella and took their seats. "Miss Montez" Miss Darbus said "Your entrance paper please?"

Gabriella nodded, pushing some strands of her brown hair from her face while handing a sheet of paper to Miss Darbus.

"Thankyou" Miss Drabus said as she scanned the paper, the class silent. Gabriella turned her head and caught eyes with Troy. Troy stared back in shock that Gabriella was there. In the classroom, in front of him. He suddenly realised he should be mad at her and turned away.

Gabriella sighed. "Well, It's nice to have you back Miss Montez, needless to say the drama department has missed you"

"Thanks" Gabriella smiled and walked to the back of the class, taking the only available seat. She felt everyone eyss on her as she sunk into her chair.

"Well, class welcome back needless to say it's your senior year...but the rules still apply, now may i suggest in your free period after homeroom you come to the drama departement...show your talent!" Miss Daarbus said as the bell rang overhead.

The students in the classroom including the gang got up and began to leave the room one by one. Gabriella sat waiting for everyone to leave, once they had gone Gabriella got up and left, dialing her home number. She felt bad for leaving Tyler, she missed him already. Suddenly, Gabriella felt her hand be pulled at. She whipped to around and was engulfed in another hug from Taylor. "Gabriella Montez!!! I have missed you!"

"Umm hi Taylor" Gabriella said pressing end call on her mobile.

"Where did you go!?!" Sharpay said hugging her.

"My mom, got transferred" Gabriela quickly lied. She turned to Troy who was standing against some lockers looking everwhere but at her. "Hey Troy" She said

"Bye Gabriella" He scoffed and walked off.

Gabriella felt like she could cry, she didn't know he would react like this, maybe be upset but not blank her and not want to talk. Didn't he know she had left for him, did he not know that she was only thinking of him. But of course he didn't know, and now he would never know.

"Don't worry Gabi" Sharpay said as everyone started to walk "Troy took it pretty hard as did all of us when you left...but Troy kind of had a break down Gabi, it took us forever to get him back to normal. But now you have shown up i don't know what will happen" Sharpay finished with a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry" Gabriella said to all of them "I truly am"

"Gabi...it's fine we are just glad your back" Taylor said

"Is Troy ever going to talk to me again?" Gabriella said

* * *

**So will he? Find out soon x **

**x-sarah-x **


	3. show down

**Your out!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing...what a pity **

**This is a tester to see if i should continue. x **

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella's P.O.V **

I never thought i'd say this but im actually partly regretting returning to East High. Troy won't talk to me, and that for me is unbearable, you know when you go to the dentist and have a tooth pulled or braces put in, it hurts like hell, that's exactly how it is for me. I just wish i could scream at him "I HAD YOUR KID!" But i can't, i didn't go to the trouble of moving from Alberqueqe for no reason. And the one condition my mom and I said upon me re-joining East High was that if i tell Troy, it's when im completely ready for him to know, and no way was that right now.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by the bell overhead ringing, finally english was over. I gathered my stuff and walked out into the hall where i was joined by Taylor and Kelsi who were also in my enlgish class.

"So Gabs your coming to lunch with us right?" Taylor asked

"Um no...guys i think it's best if i stay away, you know with Troy and all that" I said

"Nuh uh! No way Gabriella Montez! Your going to face him, and he has to get over himself and face you!" Taylor argued

"No really Taylor, I don't want to cause any trouble" I insisted. I really didn't want to cause trouble, plus i wanted to get away from them so i could check up on my baby. I am missing him soo much it's unreal, the way he giggles when you play peek-a-boo and the way he smiles when you stick out your tongue.

"Im not taking no for an answer" She said as she grasped my arm and linked it with hers. I sighed as she and Kelsi dragged me through the halls towards the cafeteria.

* * *

As the girls walked through the cafeteria people called Gabriella's name in happiness and coming up to her saying things like "Glad your back" and "Love you Gabi!"

Gabriella smiled slightly and felt a wave of pride rush over her. They still all remembered her.

As the girls reached the "Gang's table" Gabriella noticed Troy look up at her in her direction, his face turned from a smiling one to a disgusted one, as he stood up and began to walk past her. Gabriella grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her. "Troy...Don't be like this"

Troy stared pointedly over her shoulder, refusing to make eye contact.

"Troy, talk to me...I'm sorry i left" Gabriella said

"No your not" He said barely audible

"I am"

"Your not, if you were you wouldn't of just left, you would of got in contact" Troy said

"Troy...please"

"What Gabriella? What do you want from me!?!" He practically yelled. By now the rest of the Gang and all of the cafeteria were watching.

"I want you to understand" Gabriella spoke calmly, although fairly scared of the way Troy was acting.

"How can I?!?! Gabriella I loved you and I thought you love me" Troy said

"I did!" Gabriella said tears threatening to fall.

"Then why did you up and leave one day, I don't know what i did wrong!?!" He yelled again

"You didn't do anything?!?! I told you my mom got transferred!!" Gabriella yelled back

"Bullshit!!" He yelled "Gabriella your mom promised you she wouldn't transfer you till graduation!"

"But...But she changed her mind!!" Gabriella screamed

"Yeah Whatever!" He scoffed

"YOU KNOW WHAT TROY BOLTON!! NO MATTER WHAT I SAY YOU WON'T BELIEVE ME!!" Gabriella screamed at him. "YOU KNOW WHAT!?!?! I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE COMING BACK!" she finished as she ran out of the cafteria in tears.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

I feel terrible, Gabriella didn't deserve me screaming at her like that. I hate being mad at her, to be honest when she walked into homeroom this morning i was over-joyed, I just felt i was supposed to be angry. Now she is probably going to leave East High again. What have i done?!?!

"Way to go idiot!" Taylor yelled at Troy as she ran after Gabriella.

"Troy, uncool" Chad said shaking his head.

I sat down on a chair and sighed, i officially have screwed things up.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

I ran after Gabriella and spotted her as she ran into an empty language classroom, I followed, completely shocked at the little showdown which had just occured between Troy and Gabriella. As I reached the classroom i heard Gabriella talk and i stopped.

"Mom" Gabriella said into her phone as she sat down in a empty classroom

"Gabi? What's the matter sweety?" Maria said

"I just wanted someone to talk to...things aren't going to well right now" Gabriella sniffed "Hows Tyler?"

_Tyler? Who is Tyler? _

"He is good hunny"

"God, I miss him mom" Gabriella said

"Aww he misses you too hunny, been crying for ages...so want to tell me whats wrong"

"Troy" I heard Gabriella say "We had a huge arguement...I think i made the wrong decision coming back"

"What happened?"

"I don't know we just started yelling at each other, i wanted to tell him soo bad mom" Gabriella sobbed

_Tell him what? _

I listened closer.

"We decided Gabriella this was for the best, for you, Tyler and Troy" Maria said

"But he is the father, how can i not tell him he has a kid!" Gabriella whispered into the phone.

I stood there in utter shock. _Gabriella had a baby? Troy is the father? What the hell?_

"Gabriella...listen to me, it's best for everyone"

I saw Gabriella nodd "Ok Mom...hey can you put Tyler on the phone?"

"Sure hunny, Tyler...Mommy is on the phone"

"Mama!" I faintly heard

"Hey baby..." Gabriella said while smiling.

I backed away from the door then, i couldn't believe it..._Gabriella pregnant? Baby? Tyler? Troy father? She obviously wanted to keep it a secret...but why? it wasn't a bad thing..._

I jumped as I heard Gabriella's phone shut and she sighed.

* * *

Gabriella sat in the class room a second longer then jumped as she heard someone enter, she looked towards the door and saw Taylor. "Hey Taylor" Gabriella said wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"Gabriella..." Taylor said carefully "I heard...you on the phone"

Gabriella tense up "H..H...How Much?" she stammered

"Everything, hunny why didn't you tell me?" Taylor asked

"Tell you what?" Gabriella asked, she wanted to make sure Taylor was talking about the right thing.

"Tyler, your son" Taylor whispered after she had shut the classroom door.

"You aren't supposed to know" Gabriella said looking down

"So.." Taylor sat on a desk facing Gabriella "Tell me...I want to know"

"It's hard..." Gabriella said quietly sitting on the opposite desk

"I have all the time in the world" Taylor nodded sincerely.

Gabriella sighed "A week before I left east high i found out i was pregnant.." Gabriella started "Obvously with Troy's baby...i went to my mom and told her"

Taylor nodded "She was angry yeah?"

Gabriella nodded "Yeah, but she got over it and decided we needed to tell the school...needless to say the school decided to kick me out, bad for their reputation"

Taylor looked shocked at this "Bastards" She whispered.

"Anyway, i thought it would be best for everyone including Troy to leave altogether. Troy had his dreams and i didn't want to screw them up" Gabriella continued "Anyway, we left and i missed you guys soo much it was unblieveable, but nine months later i guess i had Tyler"

"Aww what does he look like?" Taylor asked

"Exactly like Troy" Gabriella smiled "Same eyes, same smile, same innocent butter wouldn't melt in your mouth look" Gabriella giggled

"So...then what?"

"Then when Tyler was a year old, i wanted to come back to school and the only school i could ever want to come back to was East High so i rang up Principal Matsui and here i am." Gabriella finished gestering towards herself.

"Why? Gabriella why keep it a secret?" Taylor wondered

"As i said, i thought it would be best for everyone" Gabriella replied

"And Troy, do you plan on telling him?"

"No!! Are you kidding!! Your saw what he was like back then in the cafeteria...he practically hates me" Gabriella said sadly.

"He doesn't, he is just hurt Gabriella, he has reason to be you were his true love. But he also has a right to know about his son" Taylor told her.

"I know, but i'm not ready, so im not gonna tell him, not yet anyway and you won't either right? Not anyone?" Gabriella asked her.

"I promise, but on one condition" Taylor said

"Anything"

"I get to meet my nephew after school" Taylor giggled, Gabriella joining in.

"Deal" Gabriella nodded.

* * *

**aww drama!! And Taylor knows!! eep!**

**x-sarah-x **


	4. Your crazy Wildcat!

**Your out!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing...what a pity **

**This is a tester to see if i should continue. x **

**

* * *

**

"Mom..?" Gabriella said as she closed the hotel room door behind Taylor. Her mother had told her that she had found temporary living arrangements at a hotel near East High until she could get a house.

"Gabriella! Im in the bathroom" Maria called out

"It's ok mom and by the way Taylor is here to!" Gabriella called back.

Suddenly Maria came out of the bathroom "Oh Taylor!! Hello" She said happily but yet confused as she hugged Taylor.

"Hey Mrs Montez" Taylor smiled

"Maria please.." She corrected her.

"Umm Mom where's Tyler?" Gabriella asked

Maria looked at Gabriella shocked, then looked at Taylor. "Mom Taylor knows" Gabriella said

"Oh" She said

"She overheard me talking to you at lunch time" Gabriella explained "So where is he?"

"I'll go get him, he is playing with some bricks" Maria said rolling her eyes and exiting the room.

* * *

-2 minutes later-

Gabriella smiled as she saw her son crawl rapidly over the fluffy carpet to her, a huge grin over his face. "Hey little man!!" Gabriella exclaimed as she picked up her son and twirled him around. Tyler giggled "Mama" He said

Gabriella kissed the top of his head "Hey gorgeous...This Tyler is Auntie Taylor" Gabriella introduced him to Taylor.

"Your right...He is just like his dad" Taylor nodded as she shook Tyler's small hand then proceeded to stroke his cheek.

"Hmm..he does" Gabriella agreed "Tyler have you been a good boy?"

Tyler nodded and grinned while sucking on his thumb which was making him drool slightly. "Hey buddy...Your dribbling!!" Gabriella smiled as she grabbed a tissue out of her bag and cleaned him up.

"How can you keep him a secret Gabi?" Taylor asked looking adoringly at Tyler.

"It's not easy Taylor, but i have to" Gabriella said sitting down and putting Tyler on her lap. He lay back so he was resting on her chest, in her arms. Gabriella hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head, while stroking the tufty called his hair.

"There is so much of you and Troy in him"

"Well Tay that's what generally happens, seeing as me and Troy were the only people involved." Gabriella giggled

"You know what i mean!!" Taylor laughed

"I do.." Gabriella nodded as Tyler made some gurgling noises.

* * *

The next few weeks were a blur to Gabriella, she was constantly busy with Tyler, settling into her new home with her mom and decorating her room along with Tyler's. On top of that She had school, and had to put up with the constant tension at lunch times when she would sit with the gang, but Troy would refuse to speak to her.

She was tired of it. If she could just get Troy to talk to her, she would be happy.

One period before lunch she had a sudden idea of how she could get Troy on his own to speak to him. In her maths lesson, where she was supposed to writing equations, she wrote a letter to Troy and this, hopefully would be her saviour.

As the bell went she got up and rushed out of the classroom, she needed to make it to Troy's locker before he did. She ran the halls of East High and reached his locker, she fed the letter into the gap at the top of his locker then walked away. Praying that this was going to work.

* * *

Troy sighed as he opened his locker, preparing himself for another tension filled lunch, he really was happy to have Gabi back, but he coulnd't help but feel some sort of anger against her, she broke his heart after all. Why should he be happy about that?

Troy was surprised as he saw a piece of paper flutter to the bottom of his locker as he opened it. He bent down and picked it up.

_Troy._

Was written on the front. Troy unfolded the paper and read on..

_Troy, _

_I know what i did was wrong, and i can't apologise enough, but i hate the tension, and i hate you hating me._

_If that makes sense. I want things to be right again...and i am sure deep down you do to. Even if it's only a small part of you. _

_I never meant to break your heart, and upset you the way i did. I wish i could tell you the full story, but it's complicated. _

_Remember our first date? When you took me to that old park down your road, you pushed me on the swing and then _

_under the moonlight we shared our first kiss. I'll never forget that moment, I hope you don't too. _

_This lunchtime, i'll be at "our" secret place on the rooftop. If you think you could forgive me, i'll be there. _

_I'm sorry once again, _

_Love, _

_Gabi_

Troy sighed, He remembered their first date as clear as anything, nothing had turned out right that night actually, the meal he had prepared burnt, his parents came home early and his dad teased them about "young love" making them leave for the park because it was the only way out of it. But it had been the greatest moment of Troy's life.

And with that memory, Troy slammed his locker and ran down the hall way and through a door that read _Do not enter.._ then up 2 flights of stairs to the rooftop. He breathed in deeply as he opened the rooftop door. He climbed a few more steps, and looked through the numerous plants and trees at a bench where Gabi sat. She smiled at Troy as she saw him.

"Hey" She said as Troy walked over.

"I'm sorry" They both said at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" Gabi asked as she patted the seat next to her indicating for Troy to take it, he did.

"For yelling at you and being really rude, i was just so angry Gabriella" Troy explained

"You had every right Troy" Gabriella said

"What did you mean when you said it was complicated?" He asked

"It meant i want to explain it to you, but i can't...not right now"

"Ok..." He said looking slightly crest fallen. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Gabriella said "I just want everything to go back to they way it was, but us at least being friends"

"I think that can be arranged" Troy nodded

"Really?"

"Yes...Friends?" He asked

Gabriella looked up at him, her eyes shining brightly. She nodded "Friends"

Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around Gabriella pulling her in for a hug. It felt so good to have her back in his arms, even if they were just friends. He wanted to be more, but he didn't feel quit ready to let anyone back into his heart again, he let his guard drop once, it wasn't going to happen again.

Gabriella hugged Troy back, taking in his scent and the warmth. She pulled away. "So Troy Boy" She said "What's been happening with you?"

Troy smiled, he hadn't heard anyone call him Troy boy in ages. "Nothing, school, basketball, jobs, scholarships"

"And that's nothing? Come on Wildcat!" Gabriella laughed.

"Gabi you haven't changed a bit"

"And here i was thinking i had grew up a bit" she joked "Jeeze, you couldn't let me have that could you?"

"Hmm..." Troy pretend thought "No" He shook his head.

"Your crazy Wildcat!" Gabriella laughed as she ran away from him to the exit of the rooftop, Troy chasing after her.

* * *

**Aww...Troy and Gabriella are friends...will they ever be more? **

**x-sarah-x **


	5. The Guilt

**Your out!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing...what a pity **

**Enjoy...x **

**

* * *

**

"Taylor...I promise i wasn't checking out that cheerleader...I love you remember?" Chad whined as Taylor hit him.

"Why were you looking at her all the time then?" Taylor argued. Everyone in the "gang" except from Troy, Gabriella and Zeke were at their table in the cafeteria.

"Because, she is my cousin and she was trying to tell me something!" Chad said, Taylor stopped. "Oh right, yeah knew that"

Chad smirked "Course you did"

"Shut up and kiss me" Taylor ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice" He said as he leant in and began to kiss her.

"Ergh, that's disgusting" Jason commented as he ate some fries.

"You think it's disgusting?" Kelsi looked at Jason accusingly.

"No..No i mean, when we do it, it's fine. But watching my best friend do it? not so much" Jason replied quickly.

"Nice save" Sharpay commented taking a sip of her water.

"Where's Zeke shar?" Chad asked pulling away.

"Baking" Sharpay said "Oh my god, Troy and Gabriella!?! they are laughing with each other!" Sharpay squealed as she spotted Troy and Gabriella enter the cafeteria.

"Yay!" Taylor said as the reached their table.

"Hey Guys" Gabriella said taking a seat in between chad and Sharpay.

"Hey" They all said as Troy took a seat in between Jason and Taylor.

"So...you two are like...?" Sharpay said

"Friends" Gabriella and Troy said together.

"Nothing more?" Taylor asked hopefully

"No" they said as they looked at each other and smiled

* * *

-Later on that afternoon-

"Gabriella do you need a lift?" Troy asked as they exited their english class together.

"Um no i'm good thanks, Taylor said she would give me a lift" Gabriella said, she had been tempted to say yes, but that would mean Troy near her house and she considered him within 20 metres of Tyler too dangerous. Not in the way that Troy would do anything to hurt him, just in the way that he might find out.

"You sure?" Troy smiled

"Yeah thanks Troy" Gabriella said as Taylor walked up and joined them.

"You ready hun?" Taylor asked

"Yeah im ready" Gabi smiled then turned back to Troy and proceeded to hug him. Troy welcomed it. "see you later Troy"

"Wait Gabi, all of us are going to hang out at the river bank tonight" Troy started "Why don't you come? Taylor's coming right?" Troy asked Taylor

"Yeah...I'm there" Taylor nodded

"Um, I don't know.." Gabriella said

"Well look don't make your mind up now, we are going to be there for 7:30 you should come" Troy persisted. He would need someone to talk to, because he knew for a fact, it would be all coupley and except for Ryan (which to him was a bit gross) he had noone.

"I'll see, come on Taylor i can't be late" Gabriella looked approachfully at Taylor. Taylor nodded "Sure come on" She said as she pulled Gabriella down the east high hallway.

* * *

"Mom!! Im home!" Gabriella called out as she opened the front door. Taylor had just dropped her off.

"Mommmmmy!" She heard Tyler yell as he ran down the small hallway, his little arms outstretched. Gabriella giggled and picked him up "Hey buddy, where's Grandma?"

Tyler shrugged.

Gabriella nodded as she carried Tyler through the house to the kitchen. She stood in the doorway where she spotted her mother sitting at the kitchen table, looking flustered, but yet tired and pale.

"Mom you ok?" Gabriella asked. Her mother rasied her head and smiled. "Yes Mija i'm fine...good day at school?"

Gabriella nodded "I made up with Troy"

"Oh that's good dear" She nodded weakly.

"Hey mom...?"

"Yeah?"

"What is the matter...and don't lie"

"Im tired Mija"

"Why?" Gabriella said as she sat opposite her mother

"Well, i guess im not as young as i used to be when i looked after you, i guess looking after Tyler everyday is wearing on me" She admitted

"Mom...Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"I guess i didn't want you to think i didn't want to look after him"

"Mom...listen to me, you just had to say" Gabriella said "I can get a babysitter for Tyler"

"Gabriella, we can't afford babysitters"

"If it's money then i'll get a job! Mom no offense but you don't look to well, i don't mind getting a job if it means your ok" Gabriella said stroking her sons hair as he sucked his thumb innocently while sitting her lap. "I feel bad, anyway i have been selfish just thinking of me and my education not about you or Tyler. I'm a mom now and i should take responsibilty. Anyway I hardly get to spend time with him anymore." Gabriella said sadly, guilt pouring over her.

"Gabriella he is my grandson...it's just hard sometimes, kind of makes me wish there was another set of grandparents to look after him though, things would be ten times easier" Maria laughed

"Mom...i'm not ready yet"

"I know Mija i was kidding."

Gabriella and her mother sat in silence.

"Mom...how about this weekend, i'll stay in and look after him, maybe ask a few friends around and you can go away, to a spa or something. Everybody wins" Gabriella said breaking the silence.

"But what about people finding out?"

"They won't i'll say im babysitting" Gabriella said

"It's a nice idea Gabriella, but they will know instantly, Tyler looks too much like you and Troy" Maria explained

"I'll think of a cover or something, just promise me you will go" Gabriella smiled.

"Ok...Mija as long as your sure" Maria smiled her face lighting up.

"I'm sure...because me and my son have some catching up to do...don't we bud?" Gabriella asked her son who looked back at her and giggled as she bounced him up and down on her leg as her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Gabi" She heard Troy say down the phone.

"Whats up Troy" She said passing Tyler to her mother.

"Just wondering if you will be coming tonight and if you need a lift?" Troy asked

"Um..." Gabriella said looking at her mother who was watching an excited Tyler run around the kitchen, she looked so drawn and exhausted. "No It sounds fun but i'll give it a miss"

Gabriella's mom looked at her confused.

"Awwww Gabi please...otherwise im on my own" Troy complained.

"What's that about?" Maria mouthed to her daughter.

"One sec Troy" Gabriella said as she pulled her phone away from her ear and put a hand over the mouthpiece. "Troy wants to know if i will hang out at the river bank tonight with the rest of the gang"

"You should go" Maria said

"No way! Mom you look exhausted" Gabriella hissed

"Gabriella you will be in all weekend i demand you go out tonight" Maria stated firmly

"Mom..." Gabriella groaned "It isn't fair on you"

"Look Gabriella, you tell Troy you will be there or heaven help me i will push you out of the door! oh and if you must you can use the car" Maria told her

Gabriella smiled and returned to her conversation with Troy "Change of plans" She said "I'm there, and my mom is letting me use her car so i have transport covered" Gabriella finished.

"Excellent see you there 7:30 remember" Troy said happily

"Yeah see ya Bolton" Gabriella smiled

"See ya Montez" Troy said and hanged up.

* * *

"Tyler, i'll see you in a bit" Gabriella said as she crouched down to his level and gave him a kiss

"No...Mommmmy!" He whined

"Hey little guy don't be upset" Gabi said "Me and you are going to hang out all weekend, I promise"

Tyler nodded and Gabriella gave him one last hug and kiss, then proceeded to tidy herself up. She was wearing a top and a wildcat jacket along with a pair of skinny jeans and some red flat shoes.

"Mom I'm going now" Gabriella called out as she picked up the car keys.

"See you hunny, have fun!" She heard her mother call. Gabriella looked over at her son who was sitting on his own playing with his bricks. Gabriella felt so bad, she couldn't wait till she could feel ready to tell everyone then she could spend ten times more time with him and call him her son in public.

Tyler looked up at his mother and waved, smiling brightly. Gabriella smiled back while blowing a kiss to him "Be a good boy for grandma" She said as her mother came in.

"He will be won't you pumpkin" Maria said picking her grandson up.

Gabriella sighed and left the house.

* * *

**So how will the night go? Find out next time...**

**x-sarah-x **


	6. I never

**Your out!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing...what a pity **

**Enjoy...x **

**

* * *

**

**Ok i know my last chapter sucked...and im sorry, i'll try to make it better :(**

Gabriella walked silently along the hill to the river bank, she spotted the gang at the bottom of the hill, laughing and cheering. She also spotted Troy, shaking his head at something Chad had presumebly said. She giggled as she slowly and silently tried to run down the hill, being careful not to alert the rest of the gang to her presence.

"So...I'm 15 minutes late and you start the party without me?" She remarked, drawing everyone's attention to her. She looked around at the empty beer bottles scattered around the ground and the cooler that was only now half full.

"Gabi!" Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay said, moving away from their respective boyfriends to hug her.

"Oh and sorry Gabs...about the whole starting without you" Zeke said

"It was Chad's idea" Troy smirked. He was so happy that Gabriella had arrived, the little party/group gathering had suddenly become ten times more interesting. Gabriella took a seat next to Troy after grabbing herself a beer out of the cooler and opening it.

"God, i can't remember the last time i had alcohol" She said as the rest of the girls returned to their boyfriends and sat on the grass in a circle.

"I can" Chad said

"Chad hunny of course you can, you drink every weekend" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"So...it's fun" Chad pointed out

"yeah...sure" Taylor said shaking her head. Everyone laughed.

Gabriella took a sip of her drink.

"Do you know what we should play? Now gabi is here?" Sharpay asked

"What?" Everyone asked

"Lets play...i never" Sharpay said an evil glint in her eye.

Surprisingly everyone but herself and Gabriella groaned..

"I take it, it's still a popular game then" Gabriella giggled

"Well it was..." Troy said "Before it kept causing fights."

"But thats the fun of it!!" Sharpay said "So are we going to play?"

"Ok.." Everyone finally agreed.

"The rules...just in case little old Gabi has forgotten is that, if one of us say something and you have done it you drink...and i mean more then just a sip i mean a gulp, because we don't have any shots" Sharpay explained

"Ok Shar i think we got it...In fact" Gabriella said "I'll go first"

Everyone moved to get comfortable, Taylor sitting on Chad's lap while he wrapped his arms around her waist and Kelsi and Sharpay moving closer to their boyfriends.

Troy sat still, resisting the urge to grab Gabriella pull her onto his lap and and hold onto her.

"Ok...something easy to begin with...i never, made out with anyone" Gabriella said as everyone drank all smirking at one another.

"Um, i never changed in front of someone" Kelsi said. All the girls and Troy drank.

"Wait, you girls all got changed in front of someone?" Chad asked

"Yeah, girls do it all the time...not in a wierd kind of way though Chad" Taylor told him

"That's hot!" He said "But Troy...Who did you get changed in front of?"

Troy looked at Gabriella and Gabriella looked a Troy both blushing. "None of your business"

Chad watched this look..."Wait...you two??.."

"Anyway!" Troy interupted "Im next" He said "I never, wore girls underwear" The girls plus Chad drank. "Dude?" Troy asked confused

"Another Dare" Chad told him. Troy nodded knowingly

"But..." Chad said a evil glint in his eye "im next...I never, had sex"

Troy and Gabriella shot a look at each other, as they pulled their drinks to their lips and drank, both blushing fiersly.

"Ok no way!!" Sharpay squealed

"Dude you did it!?!" Zeke asked shocked

"Gabriella?!?" Kelsi asked shocked

"Troy...you had sex and didn't tell me, your best friend!!" Chad excalimed punching Troy's arm.

"Look, it only happened twice...in one night" Troy mumbled the last part.

"oh my god!...When was this!?!" Chad asked

"Chad...it doesn't matter" Gabriella said, looking at Taylor out of the corner of her eye. Taylor had a worried, uncomfortable look across her face.

"Doesn't matter...Gabi you had SEX!!" Sharpay yelled

"Well done Shar, i don't think everyone heard you!" Gabriella hissed "Can we talk about this later and just get on with the game" Gabriella said

"I think we should play another game now" Taylor said

"Wait, Taylor aren't you mad that Gabriella didn't tell you?" Chad asked

"I knew" Taylor partially lied, she had known around a year and a bit after..

"You knew! and didn't tell me!" Chad and Sharpay screeched together.

"Guys it is no big deal" Taylor said "Now as i suggested, lets play another game"

"Ok, but i pick" Chad said "And i pick, Truth or dare."

Everyone groaned

"Ok but because this game never turns out good, i need to ask you all something" Gabriella said everyone's eyes rested on Gabriella. "Ok this weekend i have to do some babysitting, and my mom is going to this spa place and said that i could have you all around for the weekend"

"You mean like to stay, sleep and stuff?!?!" Taylor asked, confused. Didn't Gabriella want to keep Tyler a secret?

"Yeah" Gabriella said "For the whole weekend"

"Who are you babysitting?" Kelsi asked

"Um this little boy called Tyler, he is really sweet" Gabriella smiled at the thought of her son.

"Well im in" Sharpay said

"Me too" Zeke said along with Jasn and Kelsi

"Me three!" Chad said

"Yeah im there" Troy said

"Yeah...me too i guess" Taylor added.

"Great so now that's sorted let's play truth or dare!" Gabriella grinned

"Ok then...i go first" Chad said "Troy, truth or dare"

"Truth" Troy said taking a swig of his beer.

"If you could date anyone here who would it be?" He winked at Troy.

"Um..." Troy blushed "Porbably Gabriella because we dated before."

Gabriella felt herself go red, her cheeks burning up, as everyone else cheered, the alcohol finally getting to them.

"My turn" Troy said quickly "Jason Truth or dare?"

"Dare totally" Jason said

"I dare you to kiss...Taylor" Troy smirked.

"No way! i have a girlfriend" Jason said

"Dare is a dare" Troy shrugged

"Jason just do it and let me look away, oh and Taylor don't enjoy it!!" Kelsi said.

"Same im looking away" Chad said turning his head

Taylor and Jason quickly kissed.

"Troy that was wrong on so many levels" Taylor said disgusted.

"Sorry" Troy smirked

"My go...Sharpay Truth or dare?" Jason asked

"Truth" She said

"How far have you gone with Zeke?"

"Um...just making out" Sharpay shrugged as everyone nodded "Gabriella truth or dare?"

"Dare" She said

"I dare you to kiss Troy, tongues and everything for at least 1 minute."

Gabriella sat, gripping the bottle in her hand as tight as possible, she made a mental note to kill Sharpay later. Gabriella looked over at Troy who was looking at his feet.

"Come on we are waiting.." Sharpay said

Gabriella shrugged like it didn't bother her and moved in to kiss him, but was stopped by the sudden ring of her phone.

She pulled away and answered "Hello?"

"Hello Mija" Her mom said

"Hey mom, is everything ok?"

"Yes, it's just getting late and Tyler won't go to sleep until your here to tuck him in and sing to him so..."

"It's ok mom, i'm now coming, i'll be there in 5 minutes tops, Love you" Gabriella said getting up.

"Love you sweetheart" Maria said before she hang up.

"Guys i have to go" Gabriella said. Everyone groaned, longing for her to stay and finish her dare. Troy especially.

"Do you have to?" Troy asked

* * *

Gabriella entered the house and made her way up to her sons room. As she approached the room she heard her mother, trying to settle Tyler. He was crying loudly, longing for his rightful mother.

Gabriella entered the room. "Hey baby...why are you crying?" She said picking her son up and hugging him. He sniffled and sobbed. "Mommy!!"

"Hey mom" Gabriella said to her mother. "You go to bed, i'll put him to bed and by the way thanks for tonight, sorry i got a bit carried away and lost track of the time"

"It's ok" She smiled as she kissed her daughter and grandson as she left the room.

"Right come on little man, bed time" Gabriella smiled as she rested her son in his crib, then proceeded to cover him with his cover and blanket.

"Mommy..." He whined, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on sleep time baby...shall i sing?" She asked

Tyler nodded.

"Ok..._Creating space, between us till we're seperate hearts_" She began to sing, while stroking his cheeks "_But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe_..." She watched as her sons eyes began to close upon hearing her soothing voice. "_We're breaking free, we're souring flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_" She finished as she heard a soft snore come from Tyler. She bent down and kissed him on the top of his head. Feeling pride and huge amounts of love towards her son.

As she watched him sleep, she couldn't help feel a little bit guilty, like she had done earlier that night. Her mom was tired, and on the verge of being ill because of her, she never spent anytime with Tyler anymore and the biggest one of all, she was hiding him from the world, her friends and of course Troy. She wasn't ashamed of Tyler, far from it. She was just scared...scared they would treat her different.

A small tear fell from her brown eyes...she wiped it away and straightened up. "Goodnight baby" She whispered to Tyler as she turned his light off and exited the room, sadness filling her heart.

* * *

**So what's next?**

**x-sarah-x**


	7. The guilt that comes with lieing

**Your out!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing...what a pity **

**This is a tester to see if i should continue. x **

**

* * *

**

"Gabriella do you really really think this is a good idea?" Taylor asked. Gabriella sighed loudly, she was running around the house, removing any evidence that Tyler could be remotely related to herself.

"Yes Taylor im sure, my mom needs a break and she wouldn't want to leave me in the house on my own for the weekend" Gabriella had explained this to her over and over again. "Please help me" Gabriella said grabbing a few pictures off the walls. "They will be here soon"

Taylor sighed and began to help her, grabbing a few pictures "Ok, what if Tyler calls you mom?" Taylor could see soo many things wrong with this plan, it was unreal.

"I'll say...He thinks of me as his second mom" Gabriella shrugged.

"Ok and what about his room...why would you just paint it and decorate it if you just looked after him" Taylor pointed out, _no way can she get around that one_ She thought.

"Um...I'll say that i look after him alot on weekends so it seemed right to have a room made for him" Gabriella said succesfully.

"Ok but Tyler also looks incredibly like Troy and you for that matter" Taylor said giving it one last shot.

"I'll just say, that they must be mistaken" Gabriella shrugged

"You have it all figured out dont you?" Taylor said with a smirk as she put the many pictures in a cupboard.

"You bet!" Gabriella said lifting up Tyler who was occupying himself, crawling around the room. "Grandma left this morning, didn't she Tyler?" Gabriella said in a baby voice.

Tyler gigled and leant into his mother's chest hugging her as tightly as he could manage. "And you will be good little man won't you because, you get to meet your daddy" Gabriella continued

"Even if he doesn't know it" Taylor finished. Gabriella glared at her best friend then broke into a smile as the doorbell rang throughout the house. "We will get the door, won't we Tyler?" Gabriella giggled as he looked around seemingly confused by the ding-dong noise that had appeared from no where.

"Well, good luck" Taylor said following her to the door.

"Hey!" Gabriella said opening the door.

"Hey!" The gang all said, standing expectedly at the front door, many bags in hand obviously for the weekend. "Awww" Ashley cooed "Is this Tyler!?!"

Gabriella felt a rush of pride "Yep it is" Gabriella said

Everyone spent the next few minutes saying how cute he was. They finally made it into the house. "He looks familiar" Sharpay said as they all entered the living room

"Umm..how ...how d-d-do you mean?" Gabriella stuttered firghtened she had been found out.

"I don't know" Sharpay said.

"He can't be familiar, you have never met him before" Taylor said

"True" Sharpay said

"So Gabriella, we have the whole house to ourselves this weekend?" Troy asked

Gabriella sat down putting Tyler on the floor to play with a few toys "Yep"

"We can throw a party!!" Chad said excitedly.

"Nice idea hun, but there is a baby in the house" Taylor said

"Damn i forgot, sorry Tyler" Chad said

"Mommy" Tyler said reaching out his arms, looking scared by the bushy haired man that was talking to him.

"He calls you mom?" Troy asked. He had to admit Tyler did look familiar.

"Umm yeah, i look after him alot i guess he sees me like his mom, he is too young for me to correct him" Gabriella explained ignoring the glare come from Taylor's direction.

"Ok..." Everyone said

"Can i hold him?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah sure." Gabriella said handing over her son.

"Hey Tyler" She said. Tyler looked at her, trying to figure out if she was good or bad. After deciding that she was good Tyler hugged her.

"Aww" Sharpay said "he is too cute."

"Ehh" Tyler cried now holding out his arms for none other then Troy. Troy looked at him be-wildered.

"It's ok Troy" Gabriella urged him, longing to see Troy hold his son - even if he didn't know it.

Troy shrugged and pick Tyler up out of Sharpay's arms "Hey" Troy said.

Tyler grinned up at him. "Is it just me or does Tyler look like you Troy?" Zeke asked

Gabriella stood, stunned. Was it really that noticeable? "Yet again your mistaken" Gabriella said

"Yeah because for him to look like Troy...Troy would have to be the dad"

"And i know im not a dad" Troy said truthfully as Tyler Yawned

"Oh...look i think this little guy needs to go for a nap" Gabriella said taking Tyler from Troy quickly and swiftly exiting the room.

"I'll go with her" Taylor said as she too left.

* * *

-With Gabriella-

"That was close" She said as she rested Tyler into his crib.

"Your telling me" Taylor said as she entered Tyler's room.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea" Gabriella said

"Now you understand!"

"I just, i don't know..."

"Gabriella can i ask you something?"

Gabriella nodded as she planted a kiss on Tyler's forehead. "Are you ashamed of Tyler"

"No!!" Gabriella cried "No way! I love him"

"It just seems Gabriella you are, i mean if you weren't, you wouldn't care who found out about him" Taylor told her

"Like you'd understand Taylor" Gabriella spat "You try, getting kicked out of East High for being pregnant then come back a couple years later" Gabriella said "You have no clue"

"Your right...I don't" Taylor started "But i know for a fact you should tell everyone, you seem to think world war III will break out. Gabriella, it won't you should know us well enough to know that won't happen." Taylor said

"It's Troy Im scared about...i regret not telling him in the beginning" Gabriella confided

* * *

-With the rest of the gang-

"Troy..Tyler does look like you" Chad told him, taking a seat.

"How can he?" Troy asked "I would of known"

"Maybe..." Sharpay began "When Gabriella left she left because she was pregnant!"

"..."

Everyone laughs

"Wouldn't of happened, Gabriella would of told us" Zeke said.

"Just an idea" Sharpay shrugged still laughing.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella said running down the stairs, followed by Taylor.

"Anyone up for a movie?" Taylor asked

"Yup" Everyone said.

Gabriella took a seat next to Troy as Taylor put in the film.

"What are we watching?" Chad asked

"Saw!!" Taylor said excitedly

"Awesome" Chad agreed

* * *

-30 minutes into the film-

"Oh my god" Gabriella cries as burys her head into Troy's shoulder. Troy smiles as he wraps his arm around her and whispers "Gabi it's just a film" _God it feels great to have Gabriella in my arms even if we are only friends_ he thought

"I know...doesn't mean it's anyless freaky." She said

Troy smiled again and held her closer, he couldn't help think about the little boy upstairs. _The gang were right he did look like him, it could of been a possibility that Gabriella had a baby, i mean who gives a room in their house up if your only babysitting, and it was really wierd he called her mom. This was too wierd_ he thought

* * *

-That Night-

Gabriella got up as she heard Tyler crying. All of the gang had decided to sleep downstairs after the film had finished. They had then decided to play spin the bottle with an empty beer bottle. (Chad had brought a few beers)

"Shh Tyler hunny" Gabriella said picking her son up out of his crib. "Its ok" She hushed him, gently rocking him.

When Troy had heard Gabriella go upstairs, to tend to a crying Tyler, he decided to do some investigating. He was feeling so suspicious about Tyler and how Gabriella became tense when they talked about him. He stood up and began to look around for any proof. He searched through a couple of drawers, being as quiet as possible. He looked around some more with no avail. _It was strange_ he thought _there were no pictures around the house, but nails in the wall where pictures should of hanged. _

Troy became fustrated as he searched in the kitchen. As he tip toed back into the living room he spotted a cupboard slightly open. He opened it and found the pictures Taylor had hidden earlier that day. He pulled out a picture of Gabriella holding onto to Tyler when he was much younger. Troy began to shake - she was his mother. He looked around some more until he came across one certain picture. He started to shake even more. It was a birth certicificate.

* * *

**-Birth Certificate of Tyler Bolton Montez- **

**Was born to Mother: Gabriella Anne Montez and Father: Troy Alexander Bolton**

**At 11:27pm on the 3rd of september **_**(A/N: dno what year it would be)**_

**Five pounds (lbs) Three ounces**

**Signed : Gabriella Montez and Doctor Baker**

**

* * *

**

"Troy?" He heard someone say. He turned around...

* * *

**What ya think? Review**

**x-sarah-x **


	8. If you let me in

**Your out!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing...what a pity **

**This is a tester to see if i should continue. x **

**

* * *

**

"Troy?" He heard some say. He turned around to be facing a surprised Taylor.

"Whats up?" she asked watching as Troy hid a photo frame behind his back. Her eyes darted towrds the open cupboard.

"Oh Hell no" She muttered

"You knew?" Troy choked as he pulled the photo back out and stared at the birth certificate

Taylor nodded and stood up. "Troy, you have got to understand...she did what was best"

"What was best...Taylor im a dad" He breathed, not quite believeing it. _**I'm a dad**_ was all he could keep saying in his head. It was unreal.

"I know, but listen Troy" Taylor started

"Whats going on?" A sleepy Chad asked. Taylor and Troy turned to him to find that not only Chad but everyone was awake looking at them.

"Didn't you guys know? Taylor did and i just found out" Troy said

"What?" they asked

"Im a dad...A friggin' dad, Shar was right Tyler is mine..!" Troy said in a fake-happy nasty kind of way.

"Oh my god" Shar said putting her hands on her mouth. "Where's Gabriella?"

They all looked each other then in one swift moment they all got up and ran up the stairs in a rush all wanting to see Gabriella, in Taylors case warn her.

"Gabriella!" Taylor called

Gabriella came to the top of the stairs holding Tyler, noticing the gang running up them. A look of fury on Troy's face.

"He knows?" She asked quickly. Taylor nodded. In one movement Gabriella ran into Tylers room shutting the door on the gang and locking it.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled banging on the door.

"Go away" Gabriella cried as Tyler broke into tears also. "Shh" She whisperd to her crying son rocking him back and forth.

"Guys lets leave them to it" Taylor said motioning to everyone but Troy. They grudingly nodded and followed her downstairs.

"Why Gabriella? Why didn't you tell me?" Troy asked through the door.

"Troy go away" Gabriella cried. "Please leave me and Tyler alone"

Troy slid to the floor leaning his back against the door. "No...Gabriella, i need some explainations"

"Troy...It's complicated" He heard a sobbing Gabriella yell through the door above the screams of Tyler. "Look, i'll explain it to you just go downstairs, let me calm Tyler down then i'll come down" She said "I'll explain to everyone"

"You mean it?" He asked standing up

"Yes" She said still trying to comfort a frantic Tyler

"Ok" He said as he left and ran down stairs to the rest of the gang. "She is coming down once she has settled Tyler"

They all nodded and proceeded to sit in complete silence.

* * *

-With Gabriella-

"Urgh" Gabriella said planting a kiss on Tylers now calm head "What have i gotten myself into baby?" She asked him knowing she wouldn't get an answer, He just looked up at her innocently, his puffy eyes trying to go back to their normal state.

"Mommy" He said tiredly.

"It's ok baby" Gabriella rested him down in his crib "You go to sleep" She said. She stood there with him and watched him fall asleep, wishing she didn't have to face the gang. Once Tyler was asleep she made her way downstairs and into the completely silent living room. Everyones head turned to her.

"Ok. I'll explain everything then you can ask questions" Gabriella sighed as she took a seat on the floor facing the group. They all nodded for her to continue.

"Ok, i found out i was pregnant a few days before i left East High, Alburqueqe for that matter. I told my mom and she said we had to notify the school. Mr Matsui decided that it would be best if i left East High. So i did" Gabriella started "I didn't say a proper goodbye because frankly i hate them, and i knew you would have all of these questions and you would all make it a thousand times harder to leave..." Gabriella turned to Troy "I left without telling you, you were the father because i wanted you to persue your dreams and i knew you would be all Mr.Responsible and not follow them if you knew."

"True" Chad said

"Shhh" Sharpay shushed him.

"Anyway, i moved away and had Tyler, my mom was a great help and bought me a home tutor so i could still learn and look after Tyler. But she could see how much i missing having friends and a normal life. So she said that when it came to senior year i should ring Mr Matsui and ask to come back. I did and he said yes...so i came back"

"Why didn't you tell us about him?" Troy asked

"Becuase i guess i wanted you guys to forgive me for leaving without knowing about why i did. Im sure if you knew about Tyler you would of forgiven me for the sake of it and not mean it"

"Come Gabi give us a bit more credit" Chad said frowning

"But i didn't know that at the time, i was scared and frightened. Since i became pergnant with Tyler i have had nothing but people judging me from my doctor to the woman in the baby shop. It has never stopped i just thought you guys would judge too"

"I didn't" Came Taylor's voice "I never judged you when i found out..."

"I know"

"So why didn't you feel secure enough to tell everybody" Sharpay asked

"I was still frightened, just because Taylor was ok with it didn't mean you guys would be"

"Well i am" Chad spoke up and getting up. He walked over to Gabriella and bent over giving her a hug.

"Same here" Zeke said mimicking Chads actions

"Ooh me too...I mean i'm an auntie!!" Sharpay clapped then hugging Gabriella

"Thanks" Gabriella said. Everyone then turned to Troy. He stared at Gabriella. Gabriella stared back hoping for his forgiveness.

"Im sorry...But i can't" He said standing up and leaving the living room.

Gabriella sprung up "I have to deal with this...guys try and get some sleep" She said as she exiting the room.

Gabriella found Troy in the kitchen sitting at the breakfast table. She sat oppsotie him "Troy?"

"I can't understand it" He said looking up at her. Gabriella noticed tears in his eyes.

"I'm a dad?"

Gabriella nodded "You are"

"..."

"Troy i meant what i said i didn't tell you cause i wanted you to persue your dreams" Gabriella said

"Did you ever think.." He said through gritted teeth "That maybe my dream was to be with you, marry you and have a family"

"No..But even so you wouldn't of wanted a baby at 16!" Gabriella said

"Who said i wouldn't of? No one! You didn't give me that decision!" Troy said angrily

"I thought what i was doing was for the best"

"FOR THE BEST! GABRIELLA WHEN YOU LEFT YOU BROKE MY HEART!"

"Leaving wasn't easy on me either Troy" Gabriella said trying to remain calm

"I loved you Gabriella"

"I loved you to. Christ! Troy i still love you...but i know after all whats happened, we will never go back to what it was like"

"..."

"Don't you think i regret the way i acted every single day" Gabriella persued

"Well as long as you feel guilty" Troy said sarcastically

"Troy what can i do? Look i don't expect you to act like a dad to Tyler..."

"Wait, hold on i want to be a dad to Tyler!" Troy interupted

"You do?"

"Yes!! Gabriella wether we are ok is a different matter but I want to be in Tylers life. If you will let me" He added

"..."

"Gabriella you can't just tell me i have a son, dangle him in front of me, then say you don't expect me to be part of his life"

"Im doing it to protect you"

"Gabriella im old enough i don't need protecting!" Troy said "Maybe when i was 16, but now im nearly 18 and i don't need it"

"Troy listen to me you don't know what it's like, you have baskteball..."

"Gabriella!!! LISTEN TO ME OK?!?! I want to be part of his life, i need you to let me in" He said urgently. He could feel Tyler and Gabriella slipping away from him, making him want to hold on even tighter.

"Troy, lets just say if, and thats an** if **i let you in. How would it work?"

"I don't know, we could work something out like I could come see him most days after basketball pratcice and school and on the weekends" Troy told her with a hint of hope. He was no longer angry with Gabriella or the situation. He was now just trying to hold onto everything.

"Gabriella, please!" Troy pleaded. Gabriella looked at him, her heart full of sorrow towards him. She wanted to let him in, she just didn't want to get hurt again. Even if it was her fault last time, she wasn't going to let it happen again.

"I don't want to get hurt.." Gabriella mumbled

"I promise you here and now Gabriella i will not hurt you when it comes to Tyler"

"Oh and what about the rest of the time"

"I promise that too, we may not be a 'couple' but i'll always protect you, jeeze your the mother of my child!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Let me in" Troy whispered

Gabriella looked up at him, tears threatening to fall.

Slowly as she looked into his big blue eyes she nodded "I'll let you in"

* * *

**Will Gabriella really let Troy in?**

**x-sarah-x **


	9. Where do you think? To see my son!

**Your out!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing...what a pity **

**This is a tester to see if i should continue. x **

**

* * *

**

-The next morning-

"So what happened last night?" Chad whispered to Troy. Everyone except Gabriella was awake.

"We had a sort of arguement" Troy shrugged

"So?" Sharpay whispered back "Are you going to be Tyler's dad?"

"Well i think so. she said she would let me in" Troy shrugged again.

Suddenly a cry was heard from upstairs. Gabriella immediately woke up and stood up. "Hi" She said timidly, "i'll be right back i'm just going to get Tyler"

She left the room and ran upstairs.

"Follow her" Taylor said to Troy. He nodded and stood up, running up the stairs.

Troy entered Tyler's room and saw Gabriella holding a smiling Tyler in her arms. "Hey" He said

Gabriella turned to him "Hey" She said quietly while taking a seat "How are you?"

"I'm good, i'm coming round to the idea" He replied sitting next to her.

"Did you mean what you said last night Troy?" Gabriella wondered

"Everyword" Troy said

"You have to understand, you can't go back Troy. You can't just decide you don't want to do it anymore" Gabriella warned him

"I understand fully Gabriella" Troy nodded

Gabriella nodded to and spoke to Tyler "Hey baby, you see the guy next to me, that's your daddy...can you say it? Daddy?"

Tyler looked at Troy confused, then slowly began to reach his arms out like he had done the night before. "Eh" He said grasping for Troy. Troy nervously reached his arms out, taking Tyler out of Gabriella's arms and into his own.

"Daddy" They heard Tyler say.

"Thats right baby" Gabriella urged him, looking at Troy's huge smile that was now plastered onto his face.

"He is clever" Troy said

"I wonder who he gets that off?" Gabriella smirked making Troy roll his eyes.

"Yeah because we all know it wasn't your daddy" He said to Tyler "Your mommy is the clever one"

"Daddy" Tyler said again.

"Hey Guys!" A voice said.

Gabriella turned her head up to an awaiting Sharpay "Sorry to interupt but we were all thinking, we could all go to the mall today?"

"Umm, sure!" Gabriella said "11ish ok? I have to feed Tyler and get him dressed and stuff yet and that could take awhile"

"Yeah totally, it takes time for me to look beautiful to Tyler don't worry" She joked and left the room, running downstairs.

"Do you want any help getting Tyler ready?" Troy asked almost shyly.

"Yeah! i'll even give you the most important job"

"What's that?"

"Picking out his clothes for the day!" Gabriella laughed watching the reproachful look spread across Troy's face.

"...Anything's better then nothing right?" Troy asked as he stood up and went to the wardrobe in the room, in which he began sifting through Tyler's numerous clothes. "You owe me one!" Troy said pulling out some small trousers and a top.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows "No Troy you owe me loads" Gabriella giggled picking the clothes up and beginning to dress Tyler.

"True...once again sorry" He apologized

"Troy, chill i was kidding" She told him

"I know...it's just i do owe you...loads"

"Hey rememeber you picked out his clothes, we are even" Gabriella pointed out making Troy chuckle.

"Ok" He lied.

* * *

-The Next Day-

"Hey Mom" Gabriella said as she entered the kitchen that morning carrying Tyler.

"Hey Gabriella, ready for school? Do you need a lift?" Her mom asked

"No mom Troy is coming to take me"

"Aren't you worried about him finding out about Tyler?"

_Shoot! That was the one thing Gabriella hadn't gotten around to telling her mom yet, she didn't know how she would take it. Frankly she didn't want her mom being upset or dissapointed with her decision. _

"Mom, Troy knows" Gabriella said quickly

"WHAT!?!" She yelled

"Mom calm down, he found out this weekend and he wants to be in Tyler's life..."

"Gabriella" She said "What were you thinking"

"I was thinking that Tyler deserves to have a dad and Troy desevered to know" Gabriella said as the doorbell rang. Gabriella answered the door and returned with Troy "Hi Ms Montez" Troy said

"Hi, Long time no see Troy" She said

"Daddy!" They heard Tyler Cry. Troy turned to him, his face lighting up. "Hey little guy" He said picking him up, Tyler hugging him and giggling.

"I'm sorry" Maria mouthed to Gabriella upon seeing this show of affection.

"Come on Tyler put daddy down, we have to get to school" Gabriella giggled.

Troy smiled and gave Tyler to Gabriella's mom. Gabriella walked over and kissed Tyler "Be a good little guy for grandma" she said as Troy walked over and kissed Tyler on the head once "Be good"

Gabriella's heart warmed at this, seeing the two males she truly loved, sharing a moment however short. "Come on Wildcat we have school"

* * *

-At School: Later that day-

Gabriella was in her Maths class with the rest of the gang, they had a sort of free/study hall period, but basically sat there, talking. The teacher was sick so therefore they had a cover teacher. Ms.Darbus. She however was sat at the front of the class doing absolutely nothing, all she had asked of the class was to chat quietly amongst themselves.

"Im glad everything is sorted now though" Taylor said to the gang "I hated being the only one to know and have to hide it from my friends and boyfriend"

"Im sorry Tay but I thought it was too early to tell everyone...I was wrong" Gabriella admitted

"It's ok i mean we know now right?" Sharpay smiled "And Tyler is soo cute, but what could we expect from the child of Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton"

"Shhhh" Everyone rep-remanded her

"Sorry, but seriously what could you expect!?!" Sharpay whispered. Troy and Gabriella blushed

"What gets me is they had sex at 16" Chad exclaimed

"Oh yeah i didn't think about that" Sharpay agreed

"And we would prefer you didn't" Troy mumbled as Gabriella's phone rang.

"Cellphones!!" Ms Darbus's head shot up. "Who's is it?"

Everyone looked at Gabriella, She looked at her phone

**Caller I.D - Mom**

_That was wierd? Mom would never ring not unless it was an...an emergency. _

"Gabriella Montez" Ms Darbus snapped walking over to her "Cell Phone please"

"Ms Darbus I have to get this" Gabriella replied. Everyone looked shocked that she was argueing.

"No you will not! I do not allow cell phone Miss Montez" Ms Darbus said

"I know, but it's my mom she would never ring unless it was important" Gabriella said. By now the room was silent, excpet from Ms Darbus, Gabriella and the phone.

Ms Darbus looked at Gabriella's desperate eyes. "Ok 1 minute to check everything is fine" She said

"Thankyou!" Gabriella said answering the phone "Hello? Oh god...No mom i'll be right there, ok ok tell him i love him, Oh no! Ok mom i'll be right there!!!" Gabriella said into the phone then closed it. Gabriella grabbed her bag and made her way to the door, ignoring the confused stares of the group and Ms Darbus.

"Miss Montez Where are you going?"

"I have to go" Gabriella said quickly

"Im sorry Miss Montez but unless you state..."

"My son is on his way to hospital, he has bumped his head and i have to get there straight away!!!!" Gabriella yelled

Everyone gasped. Gabriella put her hands to her mouth, in shock at what she had just said.

"I have to go" she whispered.

"Wait" She heard someone say, she turned around from the door, coming face to face with Troy.

"Mr Bolton? Where on earth are you going?" Ms Darbus asked

"Where do you think? To see my son!" Troy blurted out. Everyone gasped again.

Troy shrugged it off as he put his hand on Gabriella's lower back for support as he steered her out of the classroom and down the halls of East High, running as fast as they could to reach **their** son.

* * *

**What ya reckon sorry it a bit crap x **

**x-sarah-x**


End file.
